


Imaginary Spaces

by storyspinner70



Series: Imaginary Spaces 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: When Jared, his toddler, and his baby bump move next door, Jensen's life will never be the same again.Secret Valentine 2012





	

**Title:** Imaginary Spaces  
**Author:** [](http://storyspinner70.livejournal.com/profile)[**storyspinner70**](http://storyspinner70.livejournal.com/)  
**Characters:** Jensen/Jared  
**Genre/pairing:** Fluff, AU, J2, Slash  
**Rating:** PG-13 (What's up with that? I never write PG!)  
**Word-count:** 2900+  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Warnings:** Schmoop, Cuteness, Little bit of language  
**Summary:** When Jared, his toddler, and his baby bump move next door, Jensen's life will never be the same again.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue. I'm sad enough as it is over the first thing.  
**Notes:** This was my post for the Secret Valentine (OMG so long ago!) for [](http://cherry916.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cherry916.livejournal.com/)**cherry916**. I've changed things a little bit from your prompt, **cherry916** , I hope that's okay. Jared isn't moving into the apartment next door but the house next door, and I spent more time with Jensen and Mikey than I originally planned. I hope it's still okay!  
 

 **Update!!!:** As of August 8th, 2017, I have art for my series!!!!! The amazing [TxDorA](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA) ([tx-devilorangel](http://tx-devilorangel.livejournal.com/) on LJ)  loved my series as much as I did, and did me the honor of dragging my fic off the Quicky Bang Art list and made me super happy!

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152910733@N05/36074734170/in/dateposted-public/)

**Imaginary Spaces**

  
Jensen was changing the oil in his truck when he felt a slight weight drop onto his stomach. "What the…" Jerking, he hit his head on the chassis. "Son of a - What the f…"  
  
"Whatcha doing?"  
  
Jensen breathed deep and carefully lifted his head. A little boy was laying on Jensen's stomach, bent legs resting on Jensen's uplifted thighs. He was watching the oil drain from the truck's crankcase, fascinated.  
  
"Well, hello there, little man. Where did you come from?"  
  
"From Daddy's tummy, of course." Jensen cocked an eyebrow as the boy rolled tiny slanted hazel eyes at him.  
  
"I meant, where were you before you were here, smarty pants."  
  
The little boy giggled. "Daddy and I are playing hide and seek. He always finds me. I bet he can't find me here!"  
  
"You really shouldn't leave your house when you're playing hide and seek, buddy. Daddy might get worried."  
  
A frown creased his tiny forehead. "I don't want Daddy to be worried. Maybe I tell him where I am at."  
  
Jensen huffed a quick breath as the boy kneed him in the stomach as he got up. "Don't move, mister. I be right back!"  
  
The little boy raced to the edge of Jensen's driveway, facing the house next door. He raised his hands to frame his mouth and screamed as loudly as his little toddler size lungs would let him. "Daddy, I over here working on a truck! Daddy, don't miss me, okay?"  
  
Jensen heard a deep smooth voice answer, "Michael Joseph Padalecki! You get back here right now! Michael?" The boy - Michael - just giggled again and settled comfortably back into his former spot atop Jensen's torso.  
  
Grinning, he whispered, "Daddy will be here in a minute. Tell him I helping, okay?"  
  
Jensen found himself whispering back, "Okay."  
  
"What are we doing?"  
  
"We're changing the oil in my truck. Every three months or so if you drive it a lot you have to change the old oil for new oil."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, oil is slippery. The parts in the motor need it to move properly. As the oil works, it gets dirty and gets to where it's not as slippery as it was before. That's why you have to change it, so it stays clean and is always slippery."  
  
"I have to take a bath every day because I get dirty, too." Michael stopped a moment to pout. His tiny but ferocious little frown was so adorable, Jensen would have pinched his little chubby cheeks if his hands had been clean.  
  
Jensen laughed. "At least your Daddy doesn't change you for another one every three months."  
  
Michael's face morphed into a look so smug that Jensen was taken aback for a moment. "Nuh-uh. Daddy would never. I his big man baby boy. He says so every day!"  
  
"Big man baby boy, huh?"  
  
"Yep. I used to be his little man, but I grew up!"  
  
Jensen couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "I can see that. And I'm very sorry for calling you little man earlier. I should have realized you're much too grown up for that."  
  
"Thank you." Michael pronounced superciliously. "I didn't mind. Daddy says sometimes strangers say stupid things and I should ignore them."  
  
"Did you just call me stupid?" Jensen frowned jokingly at the little boy.  
  
"You can't help it mister. It okay."  
  
"You can call me Jensen."  
  
"Jen-sen. Okay. You can call me Mikey."

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/storyspinner70/pic/000032gt/)

Jared was still searching for Mikey in the yard when he heard his little voice screaming from the neighbor's. Carefully extricating himself from under a bush where he'd been looking, he hauled himself upright and went to drag Mikey home. He just hoped Mikey hadn't caused too much damage.  
  
As he neared the garage, he could hear Mikey ask someone what they were doing. The voice that answered him was rumbly and deep and full of amusement. The man was telling Mikey why he was changing the oil and didn't seem to mind having to explain it. When Mikey proceeded to explain why Jared would never trade him in for another boy and ended up indirectly calling the man stupid, Jared tensed up and stepped into view.  
  
Jared caught his breath at the sight before him. Mikey had sprawled out on top of the man and was staring underneath the truck. The man just huffed a laugh and offered Mikey his name. _Jensen_.  
  
"Michael." Jared called, sternly. Immediately, his son clapped his hands over his eyes and started whispering to Jensen.  
  
"Don't tell Daddy I here, okay? Let him look a little longer."  
  
Jensen started laughing. "Okay." He whispered back. "I won't tell him where you are." Raising his voice, he called to Mikey's dad. "Daddy?" Mikey started giggling. "Mikey's here somewhere, but I'm just not sure where. You can look around anywhere you want to."  
  
"You can call me Jared."  
  
"Ah, is Daddy reserved for your big man baby boy only?"  
  
Jared laughed as he walked around Jensen's garage pretending to look under and behind things. "Mikey always did like to talk. Got that after me, that's for sure."  
  
"Where's Daddy looking now, Jen-sen?"  
  
"He's all the way on the other side of the garage, big man. He'll never find you."  
  
"I going to sneak up on him. Tell me when he's not looking, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Let me see." From his vantage point, Jensen could only see Jared's feet, but he saw them immediately turn so Jared was facing the wall and not Mikey and Jensen. "Okay. Now. Go."  
  
Mikey kneed Jensen in the stomach again as he bounded up then ran to his Daddy, throwing his arms around the man's legs. "I here, Daddy! You didn't find me!"  
  
Jared laughed, but then turned and became serious. "Mikey. What did I tell you about the imaginary line around the yard that you couldn't cross?"  
  
"But Daddy, I didn't cross it!" Jared raised a brow at his son. "I didn't Daddy! I drew a 'mag'nary door!"  
  
Jensen snorted a laugh, but quickly stifled it into a cough. The boy was amazing, but he really couldn't be wandering around the neighborhood by himself. Jensen had to let Mikey's Daddy be serious for a bit without undermining him - no matter how hard he wanted to laugh. He replaced the drain plug on the oil pan and slid out from under the truck. He'd dispose of the oil in his collection drum so Jared could finish explaining how drawing an imaginary door in an imaginary line was wrong.  
  
"But, Daddy…"  
  
"No, Michael. I drew the imaginary line and only I can draw doors in it."  
  
"Fine. But I already drew this one. Can I still come see Jen-sen?"  
  
"Maybe. We'll have to ask Jensen. But you can't come over by yourself. I'm locking the door and only I have the keys to it. If Jensen wants you to come visit, I'll unlock it and bring you, okay?"  
  
"But…"  
  
"Mikey…" Jared turned into a warning. "What did I say when I explained about the line before we played hide and seek?"  
  
As if by rote, Mikey repeated, "Even if I don't like it sometimes I have to do things my Daddy says because Daddy is only trying to keep Mikey safe."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Mikey!"  
  
When Jensen came back into the garage, he saw the most adorable thing he thought he'd ever seen. Mikey was standing in front of his daddy with a huge scowl on his face and his fists planted defiantly on his hips. He was pretty intimidating - for a toddler.  
  
Glancing up, Jensen got his first look at Mikey's father. He was gorgeous. Standing several inches taller than Jensen, Jared had long, shiny brown hair, the same exotic, slanted eyes as his son, and a soft, pink mouth Jensen really shouldn't spend as much time noticing as he does.  
  
He lets his eyes drift over a strong throat, broad shoulders and - huh - a pregnant belly. Dammit. _Is it too much to hope that Jared had been involved in a virgin birth, um, twice?_ Jensen wonders idly. _Yeah. It probably is_ , he decides. Dammit. He figured someone as beautiful as Jared was taken, but it's another thing to have the proof staring him in the face - so to speak.  
  
Jensen forced his eyes off Jared's stomach and reluctantly dragged them back up to Jared's face. Jared was staring at Jensen, a hint of challenge in his eyes. It must be hard not only being gay but being a pregnant man. Jared really loved someone to go through it _twice_. Dammit.  
  
"Your husband's a lucky man," is all he says.  
  
Jared relaxed a bit. "No husband," he says and smiles.  
  
"Your boyfriend then," Jensen counters.  
  
"Nope. Not any longer."  
  
Jensen's brows climb and he takes a step closer to Jared, angling his body so he's just that much nearer. "Is that right?"  
  
"Yep," Mikey piped up. "Papa is un'mag'ble bast'd. That means that Daddy and Papa love me very much but just don't get along anymore. Papa will still visit me though."  
  
Horror crept across Jared's face when he heard his precious baby trying to say unimaginable bastard. Oh, shit. What else had he heard?  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well, that's good, buddy. You miss your Papa?"  
  
"Sometimes. He was gone a lot before. It was always me and Daddy."  
  
"I see. Well, he'll come visit soon, I'm sure."  
  
"If he can leave his new twinkies," Mikey stated absently, his eyes on an electric drill Jensen had set on the counter. "I like twinkies. Daddy must not, though. He and Papa yelled about them all the time."  
  
It took a second for Jensen to get what Mikey was talking about. They fought about snack cakes? Seriously? What the he--oh. OH. _Twinkies._ So Papa had a thing for sweet young things. Glancing again at Jared's strong throat and broad shoulders, Jensen shook his head in disgust. Leaning close to Jared, Jensen whispered, "Papa is an idiot."  
  
The horror slowly faded from Jared's eyes as he looked at Jensen. "Thank you."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Michael, don't you even think about it…"

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/storyspinner70/pic/000032gt/)

  
Jensen walked up on Jared's porch, nerves zinging. He and Mikey had been getting closer and closer, but he and Jared hadn't seemed to make any headway, even though Jared brought Mikey to see Jensen at least three times a week. Jared was always friendly, but there was a distance between them that Jensen could never seem to cross, no matter how hard he tried. Today, Jensen was going to ask Jared out on a date. He wasn't hopeful for a positive answer, but he had to try.  
  
Jensen had just raised his hand to push the doorbell when he heard yelling from inside the house. He hesitated for just a moment, but then rang the doorbell anyway. The yelling continued, but no one came to the door. Jensen had just lifted his hand to ring again when the door knob rattled and the door opened. Mikey stood in the doorway scowling. "Jen-sen come make Papa stop yelling at Daddy. Now. Come on."  
  
Oh, shit. Jensen really didn't want to get in the middle of a family squabble, but Jared was seven months pregnant. Jared's ex shouldn't be yelling at him. "Let's go, buddy," Jensen said to Mikey as he motioned him further into the house. When he entered the living room, Jensen saw red. Jared was staring at his ex, face red and irritated, his palm pressed to his belly. The idiot was walking Jared backwards, poking at the air as he yelled trying to make a point. Jared was leaning to one side, obviously uncomfortable.  
  
"Jared." Jared jerked his eyes to Jensen, relief stealing over his face. "You okay?"  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Jared's ex demanded, taking in the sight of Jensen standing in the doorway, arms crossed and a scowl on his face, while Mikey imitated him perfectly at his side.  
  
"One, watch your mouth around Mikey, and two, who I am isn't your concern."  
  
"The hel-heck it's not. I have a right to know who's hanging around my son."  
  
"Certainly isn't you," Jared practically snarled. Jensen snorted.  
  
"Jared," Jensen admonished lightly. "Don't antagonize him." Jared glared at him, but Jensen just smiled. "Come on, you're obviously uncomfortable. Have a seat." Jensen reached out his hand and offered it to Jared. Jared slipped his hand in Jensen's and allowed him to lead him to the sofa. "You okay?" Jared smiled slightly and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Little One just decided to get in on the argument, that's all."  
  
Jensen laughed. "He's gonna be a handful just like his Daddy, then."  
  
"SHE is going to be all sweetness and light, I'll have you know," Jared retorted.  
  
"Please, he's gonna be just like…" Glancing around to see where Mikey was, he mouthed, _big man baby boy_. Jared started laughing.  
  
"Excuse me. I hate to interrupt you two, but Jared and I were actually discussing something important here."  
  
"Yeah? Like what?" Jensen did not like Jared's ex. He'd disliked him from the moment he knew Jared even had an ex because that meant that someone else had touched Jared's beautiful body, and meeting him face to face had so far done absolutely nothing to make Jensen change his mind.  
  
"None of your god da- none of your business," Jared's ex replied.  
  
"Tom here is trying to get out of taking Mikey for the weekend like he promised," Jared replied, drowning out Tom's reply.  
  
"I told you I didn't realize it was Valentine's Day weekend when we made the arrangements. It's not like you can do anything anyway, I mean look at you! You'll be home; I won't. So just keep him and I'll get him next week."  
  
"Okay, one, you're a b-a-s-t-a-r-d, and two, how do you know I have no plans?"  
  
Tom raked his eyes over Jared, stopping at his belly. "How could you have plans? You're pregnant and you're the size of a h-"  
  
Jared struggled to get up off the couch. Jensen slipped an arm in front of him and clamped his hand to the arm of the sofa to keep him from moving. "Calm down."  
  
"Calm down? That mother f- did you hear what he was about to say? Let me up, Jensen, now."  
  
"No. You need to calm down. My god, Jared, I can see Little One's foot pushing on your stomach from over here. You keep stressing him out and he's gonna kick his way right out."  
  
At the mention of his baby, Jared subsided, cupping his belly with both hands and rubbing soothingly where hands and feet had just thrummed against his skin. "You're right. She'll be fine. We'll calm down, won't we baby? Yes we will. That's my girl." Jared cooed to his baby for a moment, then stopped abruptly, sighing. "I need to get up Jensen."  
  
"Jared…" Jensen started in a cautioning tone.  
  
"I need to pee, Jensen, that's all." Jared rolled his eyes at Jensen. So that was where Mikey got it. "Like now, Jensen."  
  
Jensen jerked his arm back, then stood and helped Jared rise from his seat. Jared glared at Tom as he passed, but didn't say a word.  
  
"So who are you and what are you doing in the middle of my discussion with Jared?"  
  
"I'm none of your business, just like I told you before. And I'm in the middle of your _argument_ with Jared because _your son_ wanted me here. And since I'm here," Jensen stepped toward Tom, "let me tell you this. Jared and Mikey are very precious to me. I don't like it when something bad happens to something precious. I don't like it at all."  
  
Tom scoffed. "You can't tell me anything. They aren't yours."  
  
"They aren't yours, either."  
  
"They're a hell of a lot more mine than yours, you as- a-s-s-h-o-l-e."  
  
"Who exactly do you think you're talking to?" Jensen bristled, the muscles in his forearms flexing as he balled his hands into fists. "I've been the one here for Jared and Mikey, not you. I'm the one that picked Mikey up from daycare two weeks ago when he had the flu, not you. I'm the one that knows what Jared is craving and how he feels. You don't even care how his pregnancy is going, do you?" Tom dropped his eyes. "Of course not. You're too busy w-h-o-r-i-n-g yourself out to your little s-l-u-t-s to care that Jared's been under close observation for the last few weeks aren't you? Do you even care? If he d-i-e-d, tell me, Tom, what would your first thought be? How much you'll miss him or what an inconvenience it'll be for you now?"  
  
Tom opened his mouth to respond but Jared's voice interrupted. "Tom, you need to go."  
  
"What? Why do I need to go? We aren't done talking about –"  
  
"You're done," Jared replied. "We'll be taking Mikey with us this Valentine's Day."  
  
"We?" Tom snorted. "What we? Not this joker, surely? Come on! He's-"  
  
"About to get kissed until his lips are numb." Jared cut in. "Feel free to stay if you'd like."  
  
"What? That's just…" Tom stopped as he watched Jared stride purposefully across the room. Stuttering, he watched dumbstruck for another minute then slammed out of the house.  
  
Jared got as close to Jensen as Little One would let him. "I'm pregnant with my second child."  
  
"I've got lots of room."  
  
"I'm love shy."  
  
"I've got plenty of patience."  
  
"I'm going to kiss you."  
  
"I've got all night."


End file.
